


Sensodyne

by ghostwit



Series: KKY SHORTS [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, not very shippy just cute and awkward?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two days since Yamato has brushed his teeth, and it's wearing him down so he goes on a midnight supply run. </p><p>Kakashi is the only one willing to work the night shift during finals week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensodyne

     You are very irritated, very very irritated. Your foot taps sharply against the tile of the convenience store as you scan the personal hygiene shelves for the right brand of toothpaste. Your eyes land on the price tag for the sensitivity friendly toothpaste you've become partial to and notice nothing hanging on the rack below it. You might be a little bit beyond irritated at this point, but only a little. You turn to exit, the store stopping at the register to purchase a container of hand sanitizer (since you felt kinda bad for not buying anything after coming in at such an unreasonable hour). There's a line, which is a little strange as it's ass o'clock, but what's even stranger is that HE is in the line and, even worse his basket is full of dog shampoo and 3 (three!) boxes of toothpaste. Your toothpaste. Thoughts flash through your mind in quick succession ( "Damn, it really is ass o'clock", "He uses the same toothpaste as me..."). You decide to vocalize none of these since you are definitely way past the point of irritated. 

          "You, you! You walk in here with the gall to buy three! whole! boxes! of MY toothpaste! My mouth tastes like gravel and day-old narutomaki thanks to this! And it has to be you, of all people!", your face falls flat as you close your mouth and clap your hands up to cover it.           "Do you uh, need a breath mint?", he asks before you have the chance to recover from your outburst. He seems hardly fazed, the glimmer of surprise that sparked in his mismatched eyes fading quickly, his response coming out evenly. Why, he!

          "I am... so sorry. Very very sorry. I think I'm very low on sleep and if there's any way I can compensate for this, I..." you say as you swiftly move towards the door but your words are cut off with the sound of an alarm going off. Oozing out over your  clenched fingers is the bottle of hand-sanitizer, popped in your outburst. Oh. 

  


          He is sitting behind the register now, after explaining that dude, he works here and he's only restocking shelves. He hands you a box of the toothpaste and rings it up for you, along with the bottle of hand sanitizer, although that ends up in the garbage below the desk directly after he rings it up . Your hands still smell like Mountain Dewdrops and Morning Glory, despite wiping them thoroughly with a paper towel (you can tell because of how often you're putting your hands to your face in embarassment). You lower your hands to give him a wad of bills, take your plastic bag and rush out as quickly as your feet can carry you, not bothering to tell him to keep the change. You don't realize until you get home but, carefully wrapped in the receipt is a breath mint. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this needs context? kinda sloppy ending. idk how in character this is, uh.
> 
> kakashi is in uni and tenz is a junior in hs.
> 
> feedback always appreciated.


End file.
